Money, Money, Money
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Draco peut se le permettre. Se permettre qui ? Slash / Lemon / OS.


Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question à la fin de leur lecture, il est inspiré de l'OS « Oui ou merde ? » de Alounet et de ce montage tutube : watch?v=FkVyYwARSoE.

* * *

Chansons qui marquent certains passages de cette fic :

Depeche Mode – _Precious_

Depeche Mode - _Perfect_

* * *

**Money, Money, Money**

L'idée était venue à Draco sous les douches de Quidditch. Il avait été retenu par Mme Bibine à la fin du match et avait du se doucher sur l'horaire réservée aux Gryffondor. Il était donc en train de se savonner distraitement, plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une silhouette intempestive s'incrusta sous la douche en face de la sienne. Ronald Weasley, tout en muscles et en points oranges. Draco s'apprêtait à se moquer lorsque son regard tomba entre les cuisses du rouquin. WOW. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ses yeux en papillonnèrent de surprise. Il lança un œil entre ses propres cuisses et grimaça. La comparaison était vexante. Il contempla le corps de son ennemi de toujours qui avait fermé les yeux pour savourer les bienfaits de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il lâcha un soupir satisfait, Draco se retint de gémir. Cela fut le signal d'alarme et il se rinça en vitesse pour sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante.

« Draaacooooo ! » Le jeune homme grimaça. Pansy se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, lui coupant le souffle. Elle n'était pas grosse non, mais ce n'était pas non plus une plume. Elle posa un poutou baveux sur sa joue et il eut une moue écœurée. La bouche de la jeune fille dévia vers son oreille et elle chuchota de telle sorte à ce que lui seul ne l'entende :

« Tu pourrais faire un effort si tu veux que je reste ton alibi. » Discrètement, il lui glissa quelques Gallions dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle eut un sourire narquois avant de murmurer :

« Ce n'était pas de ce genre d'efforts que je parlais mais ça me convient tout à fait. Par contre, tu vas devoir y mettre le prix. » Pour un œil extérieur, elle aurait juste eu l'air de lui souffler des mots doux. Il articula lentement et dans un souffle :

« Pas de souci... » Et c'est à ce moment là en fait, qu'il eut son idée. Il s'écarta de Pansy, la regarda dans les yeux, et lui souriant sincèrement, lui fit :

« Merci Pansy. » Il repoussa gentiment la jeune fille et quitta la salle commune.

* * *

Ron croquait dans une généreuse part de tarte à la mélasse lorsqu'une jolie chouette noire aux yeux miel déposa une lettre devant lui. Il ne connaissait pas l'oiseau et fut fort étonné de ce courrier inattendu. Il jeta des regards suspicieux autour de lui mais Hermione lisait et Harry déprimait, un matin on ne peut plus habituel. Sur l'enveloppe rouge était inscrit son nom complet en lettres d'argent. C'était étrange. Le sceau était noir et le dessin représentait un angelot archer égorgé par un chevalier en armure. Ron déglutit. C'était sinistre. Il décacheta l'enveloppe hâtivement, inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il faillit lâcher la lettre quand il en eut terminé la lecture.

_Weasley,_

_Tu manques d'argent et j'en ai trop._

_Si je te paie, le feras-tu ?_

_Malfoy._

_P.S : Je suis certain que tu n'auras pas le cran d'accepter. _

Ron leva les yeux pour découvrir un serpentard aux yeux gris amusés, et sourire assuré. Ron rangea rageusement la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon. Il finit sa tarte à la mélasse avec difficulté. Toute la matinée, la missive de Malfoy l'inquiéta. Quelle était cette proposition ? Il ne comprenait rien. Il était évident que Malfoy était prêt à le payer, et ça ne n'était pas rien. Ne pas avoir le cran ? Pour faire quoi ? Il devait s'agir d'enfreindre des règles. Il ne voyait que cela. Tracassé, il sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche en cours de Divination. Harry somnolait à côté en touillant dans sa tasse de thé vide. Le rouquin observa encore le sceau. Le dessin était encore visible quand il rapprochait les deux pans de l'enveloppe. Le plus discrètement possible, il jeta un sort pour reproduire le motif exact sur une feuille de papier. D'un informulé, il brûla la lettre et l'enveloppe. Les mots de Malfoy étaient de toute manière gravés dans sa tête. Il attendit la fin de la journée et l'heure quotidienne de Bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione pour poser la question qui le démangeait.

Il sortit le papier plié de sa poche et le colla sous le nez de son amie.

« Est-ce que tu sais à qui appartient ce sceau ? » Elle jeta un regard vaguement intéressé à son dessin et se figea. Son regard remonta du dessin à lui, revint sur le dessin et fixa finalement ses yeux noisettes dans ceux du rouquin.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? » Il fit non de la tête, perdu. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ce n'est pas le sceau d'une famille... C'est... C'est un sceau de correspondance. Autrement dit, il annonce le contenu de l'enveloppe qu'il clôt. » Ron resta pensif. Ainsi, si le message n'était pas clair, le sceau permettait de le comprendre.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce sceau annonce ? » Il s'inquiéta lorsque sa meilleure amie vira intégralement au rouge pivoine.

« Eh bien... C'est un vieux sceau. Je l'ai une fois vu dans un livre. Attends... » Elle lança un accio et un livre vola des confins de la Bibliothèque à eux pour atterrir dans les bras de la jeune fille. Elle chuchota le plus bas possible « Fundis Courtisane » et les pages se tournèrent d'elle-même pour enfin s'arrêter sur une double page richement illustrée, et notamment d'un sceau similaire à celui de Ron. Elle poussa l'ouvrage vers son ami et bafouilla un « Débrouille-toi maintenant » assez gêné.

Il la regarda, un peu surpris qu'elle fuie son regard, et reporta son attention sur le livre. Il s'agissait d'un long descriptif des mœurs sorcières du XVIII ème siècle. Il y était expliqué que les grands Lords faisaient souvent appel aux services de jeunes femmes de petite vertu pour satisfaire leurs besoins primitifs. De ce fait, il était même courant qu'une aventure d'un soir se voit élevée au rang de courtisane. Elle disposait alors de ses appartements à gauche de ceux du Lord tandis que l'épouse de celui-ci disposait d'appartements plus luxueux à sa droite. Ron ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir avec son foutu bouquin. Mais, il continua. Enfin, il apprit que pour différencier la correspondance de sa femme de celle de sa maîtresse, le Lord avait recours à deux sceaux différents. Celui de l'épouse était un cupidon tenu dans les bras d'une jeune femme d'âge mûr et celui de la courtisane représentait un cupidon mis à mort par un chevalier croisé. Ces sceaux faisaient référence aux deux statuts différents des relations : celle, basée sur l'affection et la légitimité et l'autre, sur le plaisir charnel et l'interdit. Une note de bas de page indiquait que dans de rares cas, on avait observé une variation dans la représentation du sceau de la courtisane : ce n'était pas un croisé mais un simple chevalier qui tuait le cupidon. Il fallait alors comprendre que plus vil encore était le péché établi dans la relation puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une courtisane mais d'un courtisan.

« Bordel de merde... » Hermione lui fila un coup de pied sous la table. Ron regardait le livre avec horreur. Il comprenait totalement la gêne de son amie à présent.

« Où as-tu trouvé ce dessin Ron ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse, bien que rosissante. Une excuse. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Là ! Merlin lui vint en aide en la personne de Harry Potter qui s'affala à ses côtés.

« J'en peux pluuuuus ! » gémit celui-ci. Mme Pince lui envoya un regard mauvais et il baissa la voix.

« J'ai passé deux heures avec McGonagall pour ma future formation d'Auror. Je suis lessivé. Hermione est-ce que... » Ron n'entendit pas la suite puisqu'il se leva, s'excusa et baragouina quelque chose impliquant un devoir égaré, une salle de classe éloignée et la nécessité de courir. Harry hocha la tête, nullement surpris et Hermione grinça des dents. Elle trouvait cette disparition particulièrement pratique pour le rouquin.

* * *

Ron avait estimé que l'endroit le plus sûr -autrement dit, là où ses amis ne viendraient pas le chercher- était le Parc de Poudlard. Il alla rendre visite à Hagrid. Il avait bien besoin d'une pâtisserie répugnante, d'une accolade bourrine et des coups de langue baveux de Crockdur pour se changer les idées. Le demi-géant s'étonna de le voir arriver seul.

« Eh bien Ronald, tu as perdu Harry et Hermione ?

-Non... J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Seul.

-Ouh... Toi tu as bien besoin d'un biscuit et d'une tasse de thé... » Le rouquin lui sourit faiblement et le suivit à l'intérieur de la cabane. Une fois qu'il fut confortablement installé sur l'une des grandes chaises, près de la cheminée crépitante, la tête du gros chien sur les genoux et sa main caressant la tête lourde de celui-ci, le géant tenta une approche subtile.

« Des problèmes de cœur ? » Ron rougit furieusement. Il aurait bien voulu lui répondre « Non, des problèmes de cul » mais il optait pour un évanouissement de la part de Hagrid. Alors, il se contenta de :

« Pas vraiment... » L'autre poussa l'assiette de biscuits de son côté pour le mettre en confiance. Hagrid était fourbe, à sa manière. Ron cracha enfin le morceau [nda : vous avez vu un peu l'humour...] :

« Hagrid... Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut faire des choses qu'on n'aime pas pour obtenir quelque chose dont on a besoin ? » Le géant le fixa d'un drôle d'air mais chuchota quand même une réponse :

« Tu as la conscience tranquille Ron ? » Le rouquin baissa les yeux sur son thé, tapota nerveusement sur sa tasse.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal. » Hagrid s'alarma.

« C'est Harry ? C'est ça ? Il se prend la tête sur ces histoires de prophétie ? Il faut lui dire de s'appuyer sur Dumbledore. Et sur vous aussi, de ne pas garder ça pour lui. » Ron se vexa intérieurement. Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des soucis lui ? Il soupira et lâcha :

« Oui c'est Harry... » Le géant s'emballa tout seul, partant dans une tirade à rallonge visant à victimiser son protégé et à blâmer l'humanité. Quand il eut enfin fini de s'apitoyer sur son meilleur ami, Ron décida de le quitter après un bref salut.

Il regagna le château alors qu'il faisait presque nuit et sauta le repas. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il tira les rideaux de son lit après s'être jeté dessus. Les émotions de la journée eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit comme une masse.

Les jours suivants furent assez étranges pour le cadet des Weasley. Il observa discrètement Malfoy pour juger de plusieurs points. À force de l'espionner, il se rendit compte que le blond posait trop souvent les yeux sur ses camarades masculins. Au début, Ron n'y avait pas cru mais quand il avait surpris un sourire appréciateur du serpentard qui louchait littéralement sur le postérieur de Michael Corner, il avait dû reconnaître que ses craintes étaient fondées. Visiblement, Malfoy était gay. Il avait aussi observé un deuxième fait troublant. À plusieurs reprises, se croyant seul avec Parkinson, Malfoy avait glissé secrètement quelques gallions à la jeune fille. C'était souvent après qu'elle l'ait embrassé ou se soit collé à lui de manière suggestive. Donc Malfoy était gay et ne l'assumait pas. Et troisième point, le plus embarrassant pour Ron... Malfoy tentait désespérément de se rapprocher physiquement de lui. Une fois c'était un coup d'épaule, une autre une main qui frôlait sa hanche, et même une fois, le blond l'avait bousculé assez pour que Ron sente son érection contre ses fesses. Il avait pâlit intégralement. Malfoy était sérieux. Il était vraiment prêt à le payer pour coucher avec lui.

* * *

Ron avait tenté d'être raisonnable. Il avait fait une liste des pour et des contre. Approximativement, cela donnait quelque chose ressemblant à ce qui suit. Pour : Argent, sexe, objectivement Malfoy est canon. Contre : Malfoy tente peut être de m'humilier, je suis hétéro, être payé pour coucher c'est de la prostitution. Trois partout. Égalité. Il soupira. Il songea un instant à prendre sa décision en tirant à pile ou face. Puis, il réalisa que le deuxième argument en faveur de Malfoy s'annulait parce qu'il était hétéro justement. Ainsi, ce sexe là ne l'intéressait pas. Donc non. Il dirait non à Malfoy. Il entreprit d'ailleurs de rédiger sa réponse le soir-même.

Le blond reçut la lettre le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, soit une semaine après son propre envoi. Il sourit en songeant que Weasley s'était accordé le temps de la réflexion, ce qui signifiait peut être que quelque part, l'idée le séduisait. Il nota avec amusement le choix du sceau pour l'enveloppe. C'était un moine copiste perdu dans son travail. Au moins Weasley avait de la répartie. Avant d'ouvrir, il savait donc que la réponse serait « ceinture ». le court message confirma ses suppositions :

_Malfoy,_

_Non._

_Weasley._

_P.S : Je sais reconnaître une tentative de persuasion par la provocation._

Draco rit sincèrement. Il s'était douté que Weasley refuserait. Une question de dignité avant toute chose. Il lui proposait tout de même de se vendre, ce n'était pas rien. Il fallait donc enclencher la phase deux. L'appât du gain. Ainsi commença la course aux cadeaux. Le premier matin, Ron reçut un petit colis carré dans lequel il trouva un coffret collector de chocogrenouilles de Noël. Ils n'auraient pas du être disponible avant un mois au moins. Et un petit carton l'accompagnait, couvert d'une écriture fine indiquant « Sais-tu combien ils ont coûté ? ». Pas de signature. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il avait réussi à faire disparaître le carton avant que ses meilleurs amis ne le voient. Ils l'interrogèrent :

« ça vient de qui ?

-une grande tante qu'on ne voit pas souvent. Je suis son chouchou. » Il s'effraya un peu en constatant qu'il avait le mensonge facile.

La deuxième fois, se fut une enveloppe glissée dans son casier de Métamorphose qui le laissa bouche bée. Il y avait deux billets pour un match des Canons de Chudley. A son grand désarroi, sa première pensée fut « Comment sait-il que je préfère les Canons ? ». La deuxième fut « Enfoiré », quand il lut le petit carton « Deux places, comme deux tiers du salaire de ton père. ». Ce jour-là, lorsqu'il croisa Malfoy, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil et Ron le détesta. Il remarqua au fil des jours que jamais Malfoy ne l'insultait ou ne le provoquait, pas même une injure pour le saluer. Mais toujours ce putain de clin d'oeil.

C'est ainsi qu'il reçut successivement en cadeau une plume de phénix à encre dorée renouvelable sans fin et son copain le carton « Approximativement le prix de ta maison. », de nouvelles protections de Quidditch et « Trois ans d'argent de poche de ta mère », une chemise à sa taille, rouge à carreaux aux manchettes en or bien sûr accompagnée d'un « Tu ne veux même pas savoir... » et enfin... le dernier cadeau... le plus beau, le plus tentateur.

« Ron... » murmura Harry, incrédule. Il fixait avec avidité le long paquet reconnaissable au premier coup d'œil qui prenait place entre lui et Ron. Le rouquin serra les dents, levant les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. Draco avait les yeux pétillants de jubilation. Ron empoigna le balai sans le déballer et s'enfuit pour regagner sa salle commune. Il s'enferma dans le dortoir qu'il blinda de sorts pour empêcher ses amis qui l'avaient rejoints de l'importuner. Alors seulement, le posant sur son lit, il découvrit l'objet. Il ferma les yeux trente secondes pour les rouvrir sur un splendide Eclair de Feu. Ron poussa un cri incrédule. Il tomba à genoux devant son lit, caressant le bois du manche avec vénération. Malfoy était fou. Il ne voyait que ça.

Ron voyait clairement où était le problème et il savait maintenant quel était le but de tous ces cadeaux. Ce n'était pas une manière de le tenter, bien qu'il y parvienne par la même occasion, mais surtout de lui faire du chantage. S'il avait réussi après les chocogrenouilles, à cacher ses cadeaux puisqu'il les avait trouvés dans son sac ou directement au pied de son lit, s'il avait renoncé à porter ses nouvelles protections pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il trouverait difficilement une explication plausible pour le balai. Tout le monde avait vu qu'il lui était parvenu. Ils devaient tous être derrière la porte à attendre. Il pourrait s'en sortir encore cette fois mais pas davantage. Les cadeaux devaient cesser. Et Ron comprit que la seule manière de faire cesser les arrivages, c'était d'accepter la proposition de Malfoy. Il se massa les tempes douloureusement. Il inspira un grand coup, prit son balai et le cacha sous son lit, lui jetant un sort de Désillusion par sécurité.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ses amis l'attendaient, inquiets. Il se fit ferme :

« Ecoutez, je sais que tout ceci vous intrigue. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'ai une admiratrice secrète qui me pourrit de cadeaux. Je compte tout lui rendre. Parce qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. Alors ne vous emballez pas pour le balai. » Il les planta là sans plus d'explications. Au final, il songea qu'il était relativement proche de la réalité si on oubliait que Malfoy était un homme et qu'il n'en avait pas après son cœur mais son derrière. À cette pensée, il frissonna. Tant pis. Au pire, il utiliserait des sorts d'oubli après leurs rencontres.

* * *

Ron était sorti en catimini après le couvre-feu et attendait patiemment devant la porte de la chambre de Préfet de Draco Malfoy que celui-ci rentre de sa ronde hebdomadaire. Le serpentard sembla surpris de le voir là mais l'invita à rentrer, si on considère toutefois que « Bouge ton cul Weasley et passe la porte » est une invitation à proprement parler. Le décor était tel que Ron s'y attendait. Tentures vertes rehaussées de teintes argentées, des serpents partout, des bibelots précieux disséminés à tout va et un imposant lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce. Ron déglutit.

« Alors Weasley, j'imagine que tu as pris ta décision. De manière définitive cette fois-ci. » Pourquoi devait-il être si acerbe ? Quitte à ce qu'un mec le veuille dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas être gentil et plein d'attentions ? Non. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur le fils de la Reine des Glaces et d'Ivan le Terrible. C'était totalement injuste. Ron avait envie de pleurer. Sans quitter des yeux le feu qui chantait dans la cheminée, il dit d'une voix qu'il voulait posée mais qui sonna comme sinistre :

« T'as gagné. J'accepte. » Draco sourit, satisfait. Ron ne le vit pas faire. Il sentit clairement la main qui se posa sur sa hanche toutefois. Il ferma les yeux. Un souffle brûlant lui incendia la nuque et une voix chaude lui intima :

« Va t'allonger sur le lit. »

Comme Ron ne tenait pas à le regarder le prendre, il se mit directement sur le ventre, jambes serrées, après avoir ôté ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Le matelas bougea légèrement à sa droite mais Ron ne vit pas le blond puisqu'il avait la tête résolument tournée à gauche. Il sursauta quand une main se posa dans ses cheveux. Draco avait dû se rapprocher puisqu'il lui souffla à l'oreille : « Calme-toi. » Il avait envie de le frapper et de lui crier qu'il ne pouvait pas se calmer alors qu'il allait quasiment le violer. La main était douce et nullement agressive, elle se promena dans ses cheveux et Ron en fut déconcerté. Il se tendit à nouveau lorsqu'elle échoua sur ses épaules et son dos. Ces caresses étaient gênantes. C'était la première fois qu'on le caressait. Et il aurait tout donné pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy qui le fasse. Mais c'était Malfoy. Il serra les dents. Le souffle chaud revint et une bouche caressa son cou. Enfin les lèvres s'imprimèrent sur lui et il verrouilla encore plus ses paupières, paniqué.

« Retourne-toi. »

Docilement, Ron se mit sur le dos, les yeux toujours fermés. Il ne fallait pas que l'autre en attende plus. Il sentit que Draco l'enjambait et se tendit. Délicatement, le serpentard s'assit sur ses hanches et le gryffondror crut vraiment qu'il allait craquer, hurler et pleurer. Puis la bouche revint, toujours lente et prudente. Elle effleura ses paupières, son nez et ses joues, puis son cou encore. Il entendit distinctement Malfoy inspirer dans son cou. Cela le déstabilisa un peu. Puis, les lèvres entrouvertes taquinèrent sa peau et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant la langue suivie d'une sensation de succion. Les mains de Draco, qui étaient restées sagement sur le matelas, se rapprochèrent pour caresser ses flancs et Ron se laissa totalement faire, interdit.

Finalement, il eut le visage du blond en face du sien et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques instants avant que le blond ne les cache pudiquement derrière ses paupières pâles et n'avance pour seulement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de passer sa langue sur les lèvres rouges du lion. Ron comprit qu'il devait le laisser entrer. À contrecœur, il écarta les lèvres et la fine langue humide de Draco rencontra la sienne. C'était étrange. Il avait déjà embrassé Lavande mais cette fois, pas de sensation de bave. Pourtant la bave était là, mais elle semblait propre, ayant presque un goût dont il aurait pu apprécier les effluves. Les mains de Draco étaient remontées pour se plaquer sur ses joues. Draco se sépara, et Ron trembla légèrement en découvrant la noirceur de son regard. Malfoy le désirait vraiment. Il ne le réalisait concrètement que maintenant.

Draco attrapa le bas de son pull et lui retira en même temps que son t-shirt. Ron sentit la fraîcheur du lieu lui mordre la peau mais ne laissa rien paraître. Le blond avait retiré sa chemise aussi et ils étaient tous les deux torse-nu à présent. Ron ne put s'empêcher de comparer un peu. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment faits pareil. Alors que lui était large, la carrure épaisse, les muscles ronds, Draco était tout en os et nerfs. Il avait un peu de muscles puisqu'il jouait aussi au Quidditch mais tout était plus fin, plus mesuré. Sa peau était presque translucide tant elle était blanche et avec la lumière de la lampe de chevet, l'effet était presque fantasmagorique. Draco semblait le dévorer des yeux. Ses mains glissaient sur son torse et bientôt, il ne résista pas à la tentation de se rapprocher, d'appuyer son front, son nez, puis sa bouche sur le buste sportif du rouquin. Il l'embrassa, et descendant un peu, bécota les tétons du roux. Ron sursauta, surpris. Instinctivement Draco remonta l'embrasser, comme pour le rassurer. Puis, sa bouche se referma sur les petits bourgeons de chair, et il les suça alternativement. Ron fut horrifié en constatant que le gémissement appréciateur qu'il entendit était le sien. Il sentit Draco sourire et redoubler d'enthousiasme, mordillant ses pauvres mamelons durcis. Il couina encore et eut automatiquement envie de se gifler.

Assez vite, il fut évident que le torse de Ron ne satisfaisait plus Draco. Il s'était d'ailleurs mis à frotter son bassin au sien avec lenteur et Ron se surprit à lui répondre. Les cellules de son cerveau s'emballaient. Il ne pouvait pas encourager Malfoy de la sorte. Et pourtant, il le faisait. Les mains de l'autre sur sa ceinture le figèrent. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit. La boucle céda, la fermeture suivit et Ron, tel un automate, se décolla du matelas pour que Draco fasse glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes. Il gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Une fois ainsi exposé, seulement vêtu de son boxer, il eut vaguement conscience que Draco l'embrassait avec gentillesse, lui caressant le torse, collant ses hanches aux siennes en des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Puis soudain, son bassin disparut et ce fut sa tête que Ron eut au niveau des hanches. Il osa ouvrir un œil. Draco semblait concentré sur son membre. Ses mains se saisirent du bout des doigts du tissu fin et tirèrent dessus. Ron referma son œil et se souleva à nouveau. Sentir les draps de soie sous ses fesses le calma un peu. C'était agréable et il pourrait presque en oublier la situation. Mais un souffle brûlant le ramena à la réalité. Il tenta encore un regard vers le bas. Draco était figé, ses dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Ron se sentait comme un plat de cookies face à lui-même au goûter.

Alors le blond approcha trop près et son nez fourragea dans la toison cuivrée et frisée. Ron hoqueta à ce contact. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à son cri surpris lorsque les lèvres gercées de Draco heurtèrent son gland. Il respira avec difficulté, tentant de ne pas se concentrer sur les sensations. Il ne put cependant pas ignorer après quelques minutes que Draco l'avait réellement en bouche et qu'il s'appliquait à le sucer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Des décharges de plaisir se répercutaient dans tous ses nerfs et Ron commença à gémir sans pouvoir se retenir. C'était mal. Il ne devrait pas réagir aux caresses venant d'un autre garçon. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait que soulever les hanches pour venir au contact de cette langue et ce palais talentueux qui faisaient naître des explosions de luxure partout dans son corps. Enfin Draco cessa et Ron aurait presque put le remercier tant sa confusion était grande sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer ôter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il détourna les yeux de sa nudité, bêtement gêné.

Il crut mourir de honte lorsqu'il laissa échapper un glapissement lorsque le sexe de Draco contre le sien l'électrisa totalement. Le blond amorça des mouvements de hanches pour faire se rencontrer leurs deux verges dressées. Ron se surprit à répondre aux gémissements étouffés du vert-et-argent. Il regarda enfin Draco lorsqu'il entendit un bruit suspect de succion. Draco léchait ses propres doigts. Ron allait se retourner sur le ventre mais Draco l'arrêta de la main qu'il n'avait pas en bouche. Ron le regarda sans comprendre et Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ron rougit, stupidement troublé par ce baiser où le désir ne semblait pas être de mise. Quand le serpentard se tendit soudainement en lui mordant la langue, il baissa le regard et ouvrit des yeux démesurés sous le coup de la surprise. Draco était en train de se préparer. Ron était tellement sidéré qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il contemplait avidement l'index qui entrait et sortait du corps de l'autre. Un deuxième doigt disparut et Ron s'apaisa un peu. Il semblerait qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre ce soir. Il jeta un œil à Draco qui avait les yeux fermés et soupirait d'aise semblait-il. Comment pouvait-il apprécier cela ? Son incrédulité augmenta encore en voyant un troisième doigt s'incruster dans le passage étroit pour l'écarter. Draco gémit, grimaçant un peu puis ses traits se détendirent quelque peu.

Il retira sa main, força Ron à se rallonger correctement et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il se pencha assez pour que le membre tendu de Ron ne frotte contre son anus. Il couina pitoyablement, excité par cette proximité. Le roux ne fermait plus les yeux à présent, trop fasciné parce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Draco se saisit du sexe du rouquin pour le guider et le placer comme il fallait. Ensuite, doucement, il descendit le bassin pour faire rentrer le pénis humide de salive en lui. Il se crispa, luttant pour descendre encore, s'arrêta à mi-chemin, souffla fort, et fit rentrer le reste du membre en lui. Il poussa un soupir lourd, témoin d'une certaine souffrance. Ron n'osait rien faire, trop paniqué, un peu perdu aussi. Enfin, Draco laissa un soupir soulagé s'échapper de ses lèvres tremblantes. Il appuya son front sur le torse de Ron et amorça un premier mouvement du bassin. Le roux ne put retenir un grognement satisfait qui encore une fois le terrifia. Ses mains se placèrent d'elle-même sur la taille fine de Draco pour l'aider à bouger. Bientôt, leurs cris furent d'égale puissance, témoignant que pas un des deux n'était en reste quant au plaisir ressenti. Ron perdit tous ses moyens et ses grandes mains pygmées capturèrent le cou de Malfoy pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec frénésie. Il emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et ébouriffés par leurs activités. Il sentait que l'angle n'était pas optimal pour pénétrer l'autre qui lui souffla d'ailleurs entre deux halètements : « Mets-toi au-dessus ». Ron l'écouta et soulevant Draco, profita du moment où il se retirait pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Il lui écarta les cuisses et le serpentard noua ses jambes dans son dos et Ron put le ravir plus à son aise.

Ils ondulèrent ainsi sur le lit pendant un moment avant que Draco ne se jette sur le cou de Ron pour le mordre en se libérant. Le resserrement de ses muscles autour du sexe de Ron fit venir celui-ci qui l'écrasa à moitié en donnant le dernier coup de rein. Ils haletèrent bruyamment pendant dix minutes, Ron affalé sur Draco qui lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et les fesses de l'autre, le regard dans le vide. Enfin, le roux se ressaisit et se dégagea du corps de Draco qui piaula en se sentant abandonné. Toute la honte submergea d'un coup Ron qui regarda Draco dans les yeux, totalement affolé. Il paniqua, se leva précipitamment, enfila fébrilement ses vêtements et sortit en coup de vent sans saluer l'autre qui resta pantois sur son lit, nu, couvert de sueur et de sperme. D'un moulinet du poignet, il ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Puis, un sourire satisfait, il se mit sur le côté pour tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ron prit une douche en rentrant dans son dortoir. Il se coucha en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Pourtant, une heure après, il ne pouvait toujours pas trouver le sommeil. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, se lava une deuxième fois. Il s'avéra quelques heures plus tard que ce n'était pas suffisant car il se frotta à nouveau sous l'eau glaciale. Il réitéra l'opération vers quatre heures puis six heures du matin. Il lui semblait qu'il devait se défaire de quelque chose. Lorsque sa peau fut tellement rouge et irritée que le moindre contact lui arrachait un couinement de douleur, il regagna son lit, mortifié. Il dormit une heure et ce fut Harry qui le secoua avec force. Ron sentit son épiderme malmené et poussa un glapissement de douleur. Son meilleur ami sursauta et retira sa main, étonné. Ron ouvrit les yeux. D'une voix rendue rauque par le manque de sommeil, il annonça :

« Je suis malade. » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu aurais pu trouver mieux pour sécher. » Ron le regarda avec colère. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il allait vraiment mal ? Qu'il avait mal ? Qu'il était sur le point de pleurer ? Harry haussa les épaules et lâcha :

« Tu te débrouilleras avec Snape. Je ne te couvre pas. »

Ron entendit les autres chuchoter et Harry expliquer ce qui venait de se passer et ils quittèrent le dortoir. Le rouquin cessa de se retenir et pleura de tout son saoul. Il enrageait. Combien de fois avait-il couvert Harry, lui ?! Il n'avait même pas assez de doigts pour les compter. Et Harry qui ne lui rendait pas la pareille quand lui ne se sentait pas d'attaque. Il avait une meilleure raison que toutes celles de son ami réunies ! Il serra son oreiller dans ses bras, défait. Il sanglota longtemps. Ce fut quatre coups de bec sur le carreau poli de la fenêtre qui le sortirent de sa détresse. En reconnaissant la petite chouette de la volière que Malfoy utilisait toujours pour lui envoyer des cadeaux, il eut envie de pleurer à nouveau. Mais il se leva, ouvrit à l'oiseau et après lui avoir accordé une friandise récupéra le colis avant de le laisser partir.

Il s'assit sur son lit, nerveux. Qu'avait encore trouvé ce blond pour l'humilier. Il décacheta l'infâme sceau et arracha l'emballage. Une fois le paquet ouvert, il découvrit une poche en cuir. En la soulevant, il sut à quoi s'attendre au bruit métallique caractéristique qui s'en échappa. Respirant un grand coup, il ouvrit la bourse. Des gallions. Plus qu'il n'en avait jamais eu ou même vu. Il se souvint avoir vu le coffre familial une fois. Presque vide. Et il sut que cette somme permettrait à son père de faire réparer la toiture ou à sa mère d'acheter de quoi leur confectionner des vêtements dignes de ce nom. Il pourrait peut être offrir à Hermione ce bouquin qu'elle convoitait tant. Et Ginny qui n'osait demander la jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes qui la faisait rêver. Après avoir versé l'argent sur son lit, il découvrit la petite carte ornée de cette magnifique écriture :

« Tu vaudrais le double en y mettant du tien. »

* * *

« Dire que dans trois mois tout est fini. » Ron releva la tête, dans l'expectative. La jeune fille soupira.

« Les cours Ron... Poudlard. Et une nouvelle vie nous attend. » Ron sourit doucement. Oui, peut être que tout allait enfin finir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après les ASPICS ? » Il haussa les épaules. Puis, après un temps d'hésitation, il affirma :

« Je vais remplacer George à la boutique les week-end cet été. Ça me laissera la semaine pour m'entraîner pour les sélections de quidditch de septembre. » Elle retint une grimace et eut un faux sourire :

« C'est bien. Tu as pensé à tout. » Il replongea dans ses bouquins, ce qui l'étonna. Ron n'avait jamais été aussi studieux, silencieux et lointain. Cette septième année était différente et pas seulement car Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et qu'ils achevaient bientôt la septième année qu'ils avaient redoublée. Non. Ron était différent. Elle était triste qu'il ne l'ait pas intégrée à ses projets. Elle avait cru qu'il se déclarerait après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Harry qui revenait d'un rendez-vous pédagogique avec la directrice s'installa avec eux. Hermione se concentra sur lui.

« Tout est dans l'ordre ? » Elle était sincèrement souriante cette fois-ci. Son ami se donnait à fond pour que son dossier soit accepté en formation d'auror. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit refusé, qui de mieux que lui pour combattre les mages noirs ? Mais il tenait à agir dans les règles.

« Oui. Enfin ! McGonagall appuie ma demande. J'avais besoin de sa signature sur mon dossier. Elle vient de l'envoyer par cheminette. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

-Il leur faudra aussi tes notes d'examen ?

-Oui. Mais ils font une pré-sélection. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Et toi ? Enfin décidée ? » Elle soupira, lasse.

« ça m'a pris toute la semaine pour choisir enfin entre l'école d'avocamagie et l'institut d'étude des runes. Finalement, en discutant avec le professeur Babbling, j'ai trouvé un compromis. Elle m'a parlé d'une branche spécialisée en législation ancienne reposant sur l'étude et l'actualisation des vieilles lois runiques.

-Wouah ! » Harry était impressionné.

« C'est génial ! C'est tout ce que tu veux ! » Elle rosit de plaisir puis en jetant un coup d'œil triste vers Ron murmura :

« Oui... tout ce que je veux. » Harry se rembrunit. Que faisait cet imbécile de Ron ?! Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas son courage à deux mains et n'avouait pas ses sentiments à Hermione.

Draco Malfoy entra à ce moment là dans la Bibliothèque. Instantanément, Ron leva la tête, le suivant des yeux alors qu'il allait s'installer avec sa cour sur une table séparée d'eux par un rayonnage. À travers les livres manquants, le rouquin pouvait observer le blond. Car finalement, Ron y avait mis du sien. Et il devait avouer que sa honte d'être acheté avait été moins grande une fois qu'il avait reconnu qu'il appréciait ce qu'il faisait avec le serpentard. Il arrivait même souvent qu'il n'aille frapper au panneau en chêne de sa propre volonté, franchement excité, et qu'il se jette sur Malfoy pour le prendre ou être pris toute la nuit. La seule chose qui le tracassait était tout cet argent entre eux. S'il ne se sentait pas aussi utilisé, il n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à fréquenter intimement le blond.

Il devait par contre reconnaître que cet argent avait grandement aidé sa famille. Il avait trouvé la parade pour que ses proches bénéficient de cet apport régulier. Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en songeant au procédé pas tout à fait légal qu'il utilisait. Il avait tout simplement graissé la patte d'un fonctionnaire du département financier du Ministère pour qu'il dresse une fausse déclaration de rente accordée pour services rendus au ministère. Et c'était crédible quand on compte que la famille Weasley avait vu tous ses membres impliqués dans l'Ordre du Phénix et avait perdu l'un d'eux et vu un autre sauvagement mordu par un loup-garou. Ainsi, chaque mois, Arthur et Molly Weasley touchaient la jolie somme de cinq mille gallions. Bien sûr, Ron gagnait beaucoup plus. Mais il n'était pas certain que son commerce avec Malfoy continue lorsqu'ils auraient tous les deux quitté Poudlard. Ainsi, il mettait le reste soigneusement de côté pour que l'excuse de la rente dure quelques années encore après sa sortie du collège.

« Ron ! » Il sursauta, s'arrachant à la contemplation de son amant pour fixer un regard surpris sur Harry.

« ça va vieux ?

-Hum hum... » marmonna Ron avant de replonger dans son volume sur les Révoltes Gobelines, qui par un quelconque mystère étaient ENCORE au programme de cette année. Il avait un parchemin à côté de lui sur lequel il prenait des notes. Hermione et Harry fixèrent le parchemin, sidérés. Il révisait vraiment : la moitié de la feuille jaunie était couverte d'une écriture régulière. Ils s'inquiétaient sérieusement à présent. Le brun, qui était le moins patient et le moins pédagogue, flancha en premier :

« Ron, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? » Le rouquin se figea, ses yeux buttant inlassablement sur la même phrase de l'ouvrage : _La plaidoirie d'Oswald Beamish devant le Parlement Sorcier en 1880 fut le marqueur d'un changement majeur dans les relations des gobelins avec les sorciers. _Le roux avala lentement sa salive.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça Harry ? » Son calme apparent et le fait qu'il ne nie pas brisa le cœur d'Hermione en mille morceaux. Harry retint un rugissement de colère face à cette attitude presque désinvolte. Jouant la même comédie que son ami, il garda son sang-froid.

« Ton lit vide. Tes disparitions mystérieuses. Ton manque de participation dans nos conversations. » Sournoisement, et parce qu'il avait envie de le provoquer, il inventa :

« La manière dont tu regardes Malfoy. » Ron serra les dents. Il se leva, ferma le livre, le ramena sur son étagère, revint chercher ses affaires posément et après un regard intense à son meilleur ami, quitta les lieux, furieux.

Harry bouillait. Il avait envie de le rattraper et de le secouer pour qu'il s'exprime et qu'il démente. Surtout qu'il démente. D'habitude, dès qu'on évoquait Malfoy, il partait au quart de tour. _Plus depuis des semaines_, songea Harry. La voix blanche de la jeune fille en face de lui le fit se retourner avec appréhension :

« Pourquoi il le suit ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Harry suivit son regard et vit Malfoy qui courait presque à la suite de leur ami roux. Il faisait visiblement un effort pour ne pas le rattraper trop vite et ainsi attirer l'attention.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il lui veut. » Il jeta un regard d'encouragement à Hermione et s'éclipsa à son tour. Une fois dans le couloir, il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et en silence marcha sur les pas des deux fuyards.

Il perçut enfin la voix de sa Némésis [nda : c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce mot que je n'aime pas des masses, ça fait tout drôle].

« Weasley ! Attends-moi ! » Il rattrapa Ron par le bras et le dépassa, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, sans le lâcher. L'autre tremblait de rage.

« Fous moi la paix Draco ! » Le blond fronça les sourcils, préoccupé. Il ancra ses prunelles orage d'été dans celles océan virulent de Ron :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Weasley ? » Sa main avait glissé du coude au poignet de Ron qu'il caressait doucement du pouce. Ron se tendit et cracha :

« Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui Malfoy ! » Il se dégagea et repris sa marche forcenée. La voix de l'autre l'arrêta à nouveau.

« ça tombe bien. Je n'ai pas d'argent aujourd'hui. » Ron inspira un grand coup et revint sur ses pas brutalement pour pousser Draco contre un mur. Il emprisonna sa taille de ses mains musclées et lui dévora la bouche voracement. Avide, ses mains commencèrent à se perdre sous plusieurs couches de tissus pour s'électriser au contact d'une peau brûlante qui l'aliénait de jour en jour. Draco le laissait faire, yeux fermés, mains perdues dans le dos du rouquin pour le rapprocher encore, affamé.

Harry se couvrait la bouche d'une main pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il ne faisait que se repasser deux phrases en tête « Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui Malfoy ! » et « Je n'ai pas d'argent aujourd'hui. » ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose et elle le faisait vomir. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un truc aussi sordide. Il rebroussa chemin avant d'en voir plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ron s'éveilla dans des draps serpentards. Il soupira, ennuyé. Il devrait recourir à mille ruses pour échapper à la vigilance de ses compagnons de dortoir ce jour-là qui ne manqueraient pas de le harceler pour savoir où il avait passé la nuit. À moins que Harry ait décidé de se charger de l'explication. Il aurait du nier en bloc plutôt que de laisser l'idée faire son chemin dans la cervelle d'escargot de son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient disputés. Hermione étrangement n'avait pas pleuré. Ron avait tout expliqué à ses amis. Il avait avoué que cet arrangement controversable lui avait au moins permis de découvrir que les filles n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Hermione s'était alors apaisée. Depuis, elle tentait de plaider sa cause auprès de Harry qui était plutôt du genre rancunier. Mais comme le brun lui avait donné sa part de tarte à la mélasse la veuille, Ron était rassuré. C'était sa manière à lui de s'exprimer.

Une bouche exploratrice lui chatouilla la cuisse et il sursauta. Draco remonta pour que leurs visages se fassent face. Il l'embrassa une première fois, puis, frustré, passa sa langue à travers ses lèvres pour un second baiser. Puis, il resta sage et posa seulement sa joue mal rasée sur l'abdomen de Ron qui laissa traîner sa main sur une fesse blanche.

« Je me marie fin Juin.

-Tous mes vœux de bonheur. » railla Ron. Draco lui pinça la hanche et le rouquin laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Il se trouve que tu es invité. » Cette fois, Draco fut secoué par le ventre de Ron qui riait franchement.

« Une idée de mes parents : inviter tous les sang-purs influents.

-Ma famille est pauvre.

-Oui mais vous êtes l'incarnation de la Lumière. Ils inviteront donc les Weasley. » Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas que mon père accepte de répondre à une invitation du tien.

-Probablement. Mais ta mère tient à la réconciliation d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre.

-Oui... » chuchota Ron, incertain.

« Elle est belle au moins ?

-Aucune idée... » Ron tiqua.

« Tu ne l'as jamais vue ?

-Si.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas pu juger de sa beauté ? » Ce fut à Draco de rire cette fois et sa barbe naissance griffa doucement le nombril de Ron qui balaya le dos de Draco d'une caresse.

« Je dirais qu'elle n'est pas difforme. Elle est plutôt aimable. Probablement déjà amoureuse de moi. Mais belle... Je ne pourrais pas dire. » Comme Ron restait perplexe, il précisa, relevant la tête et le regardant, l'évidence dans les yeux :

« C'est une fille Weasley ! » Ron lui sourit, goguenard.

« Donc... Pour une fille, elle est belle ? » Draco grogna et se rallongea sur lui.

D'une voix presque inaudible, il dit :

« La chambre à gauche de la mienne sera prête en Juillet... » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en attendant la réaction de Ron. Celui-ci retint son souffle, troublé. D'une voix basse, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre que Draco ne l'entende il répondit :

« Et ta femme ?

-Elle aura la chambre de droite... » Ron était soufflé. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Draco puisse lui proposer une telle chose : être officiellement son courtisan. Dit comme cela, ça sonnait affreusement archaïque. Mais après tout, Draco avait suivi les codes depuis le début. Des codes d'un autre temps, mais des codes tout de même.

« Et tes parents ?

-Je serai marié. Tant qu'Astoria tombe enceinte de moi, ça ira... » Ron resserra ses bras autour de la taille maigre de Draco. Celui-ci pensa que c'était peut être bon signe mais attendit patiemment. Ron suggéra :

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux attendre que tu aies ton héritier ? » Draco lui caressait la cuisse à présent.

« Je ne pense pas. Je préfère que les choses soient claires le plus tôt possible. » Ron hocha la tête. Il rappela quand même :

« Je dois m'entraîner cet été...

-Il y a un stade au Manoir. Et puis... Tu feras ce que tu veux. » Ron le remonta sur lui et les fit tous les deux basculer sur le côté puis, après un simple baiser au coin des lèvres de son amant, il fourra son nez dans son cou. Draco sourit dans ses cheveux en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses côtes musclées.

* * *

J'ai longtemps hésité à m'arrêter là ou à continuer. Puis je me suis dit que quelque part, après, c'est une autre histoire... Ce qui m'intéressait, c'était le cheminement pour arriver à la « relation » et pas tant la relation en elle-même. Voilà donc pour ce long OS. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu.

C'est très différent de ce que j'écris dans l'angle avec lequel j'aborde leur relation. J'aimerais avoir vos avis : Qu'auriez-vous gardé ? Qu'auriez-vous changé ? Votre moment préféré ? Celui que vous avez détesté ? Qu'avez-vous pensé des personnages de Harry et Hermione ?


End file.
